


Cuentos sueltos

by Xelipoops_Español (Xelipoops)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasia, Historias cortas, Multi, cada capítulo es un cuento, cada cuento es una locura más grande que la anterior, cuentos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_Espa%C3%B1ol
Summary: Una colección de cuentos cortos que he escrito a lo largo de los años.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. La sonrisa

Hoy vi por primera vez la cara más bella del mundo. Es una cara que conozco bien; me la encuentro casi todos los dias. Pero noté que hasta hoy, jamás la había visto sonreir.  
Pasó esta mañana. Estaba caminando por el centro, mirando las vidrieras. Caminaba y escuchaba música, y miraba y miraba. Me debo haber dejado llevar por el ritmo, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es estarla mirando. Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, y sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto. Una sonrisa sincera; nada de morisquetas ni de excusas para mostrar los dientes. Simplemente el reflejo de la felicidad que sentía.   
Y no puedo decir más; simplemente me enamoré de esa sonrisa. Pensé, en ese momento, que era lo más bello que jamás había visto.   
Con tanto pensamiento, la sonrisa terminó desvaneciéndose, pero seguí pensando en cuánto me había gustado esa cara. Así que la encaré: me acerqué a la vidriera, y miré fijamente a mi propio reflejo.  
-"Sonríe." Le dije. Y me dio gracia, así que sonreí.   
No es la misma sonrisa que tanto me gustó, pero algo es algo.

De ahora en adelante voy a tratar de sonreír más.


	2. La mesa de al lado

“No puedo creer que hayan subido el precio de ese juego.” “¿Y nos estamos quejando de eso porque…?” “Porque no alcancé a comprarlo.” “…Por supuesto.” Desde que llegué al café, no he podido concentrarme. La mesa de al lado está haciendo demasiado ruido. Si hubiera visto a estas dos personas charlando al sentarme, habría elegido otro sitio. Desgraciadamente, llegaron después que yo, así que levantarme en este punto sería grosero, además de contraproducente. Yo sólo quiero tomar mi café en paz. Claro está, la paz es relativa, teniendo en cuenta la animada conversación de al lado. “¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?” “No.” “¿Piensas hacerla?” “No.” Por las voces, yo diría que son dos muchachos, hablando de cuanta tontera se les cruce por la cabeza. Desde lo que han hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, hasta habladurías de fantasmas y espectros. Nerds. “¿Ya viste al último fantasma?” “Yo diría que era un alma en pena…” “Como sea, ¿ya lo atrapaste?” “Si defines ‘atrapar’ como ‘agregar a mi colección’, entonces sí.” “Genial.” Por mi parte, yo no estaba intentado escuchar su conversación, eso es seguro. Mi madre no crió a ninguna entrometida. Pero sucede que estos chicos están hablando tan fuerte, que sus palabras cruzan toda barrera que yo intente poner entre ellos y mis oídos. “Vaya, creí que esto traería más leche…” “Decepcionante, sin duda.” “¿No vas a ayudarme?” “No voy a gastar mi dinero en tu desayuno.” “Tú nunca tienes dinero.” “…Touché.” Realmente, me están poniendo nerviosa. En serio, ¿qué tan difícil es adaptar el volumen de la voz al lugar en el que están? Es un café, por el amor de Dios. No entiendo cómo todavía no los han echado. ¡Alguien tenga piedad de mí! ¿Es que tendré que soportar todo este ruido hasta que mi pobre café se enfríe? “Acerca de ese contrato que te contaba…” “No me digas que piensas aceptarlo.” “…No te lo digo, entonces.” Al final, me harté. Bajé lo que quedaba de mi bebida de un trago, pedí la cuenta y me levanté. “¡¿En serio hiciste eso?!” “¡Increíble!” “…No fue para tanto…” No menos de cinco (5) veces pensé en darme vuelta y reprochar a la mesa de al lado por su comportamiento. Literalmente estaba interrumpiendo mi momento favorito de la mañana por su culpa. Pero no, sentí que lo mejor sería irme sin causar una escena. Ya suficiente tienen los demás clientes con escuchar a este par de charlatanes. “Tendría que haber prestado más atención…” “¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?” “Lo siento mucho, señor omnipresente” Me dirigí a la puerta, dispuesta a retirarme sin pena ni gloria, pero me detuve con la mano en el picaporte. Al menos, podría voltear a ver a los ocupantes de esa mesa, así podría tener el cuidado de nunca más sentarme cerca de ellos. “¡NO TOQUES MI COMIDA!” “…” “Te odio.” Excelente idea, me dije, y miré hacia donde estaba sentada anteriormente. En la mesa de al lado, había un muchacho. No dos como había imaginado. Estaba él sólo, ningún teléfono a la vista. Yo aún lo escuchaba hablar. Él le dirigió una pregunta al asiento vacío que tenía enfrente. El vacío le contestó.


	3. Un fantasma en mi casa

Sé que en mi casa hay un fantasma.  
Las cortinas siempre aparecen corridas cuando vuelvo del trabajo. El televisor se prende y se apaga solo, las cosas se caen sin que yo esté cerca.   
En un principio, creí que era culpa de mi gato. Pero cuando esa pequeña bestia que llamo mi mascota se pasó una semana en la veterinaria por una operación, y todas las cosas raras seguían pasando aún en su ausencia, concluí que había algo más pasando aquí.  
Llamé a un par de personas que se autodenominaban "especialistas". Todos me dijeron lo mismo: "Hay una presencia en su hogar, viviendo con usted." Y me ofrecieron deshacerse de ella, por un precio ridículamente alto, claro. Los eché a todos. Prefería fantasmas antes que estafadores.  
Al poco tiempo, comencé a ver cosas. Una mano persiguiendo el objeto que se estaba cayendo, un pie pateando la ropa tirada en el suelo, una cabeza asomándose desde alguna puerta. En un par de semanas, ya podía verlo completamente; y en un mes comenzó a hablar.  
"No nos queda café." -anunció, y volvió a la cocina donde había estado hasta ese momento.  
Me quedé debidamente sorprendido, pero elegí no cuestionarlo mucho. Me levanté y fui a comprar café. Cuando volví el fantasma me lo agradeció.   
Tras eso, nuestras interacciones se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes.  
"No me gusta ese programa"  
"El gato tiró el arenero otra vez"  
"¿Qué hay de comer?"  
"Es tu turno de barrer"  
"¿Quieres ver esta película?"  
"Me aburro."  
Todas conversaciones casuales, como si fuéramos compañeros de habitación y no persona viva y espectro. No parecía molestarle su apariencia traslúcida, ni el hecho de que la mitad del tiempo los objetos lo atravesaban. El gato parecía tenerle terror, pero él sólo reía y comentaba que le gustan más los perros.  
A veces le preguntaba cosas. Cosas personales. La mitad de las veces me respondía con una risotada, y una cascada de datos que recitaba como si me los hubiera dictado mil veces. En otras ocasiones, me miraba con el ceño fruncido; no enojado, sino pensando. Después de un rato se encogía de hombros y cambiaba de tema.  
Un día le pregunté si recordaba cómo murió. Me miró raro por un rato largo, y luego se encerró en una de las habitaciones vacías. Más tarde ese día, encontré un papelito que tenía anotada una dirección web de discusión de problemas existenciales.  
Decidí ignorar el episodio.  
Al día siguiente, el fantasma me saludó como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez prefirió ignorar la situación de ayer también. Desayunamos juntos (¿Cómo es que come un fantasma?) y estaba por salir, cuando el fantasma alzó la voz.  
“¿Adónde vas?”  
Me pareció una pregunta rara, pero también me pareció descortés no contestar.  
“Al trabajo, como siempre.”  
“¿Siempre? ¿Y qué haces en tu trabajo?”  
Abrí la boca para contestar, pero mi mente quedó en blanco.  
¡¿Qué hacía yo en mi trabajo?!  
El fantasma pareció percibir mi desconcierto, así que hizo un gesto como para borrar su pregunta del aire.  
“Está bien, no importa.”  
A mí sí me importaba. Traté de prestar atención extra en el trabajo hoy, pero lo único que conseguí fue recordar el momento en que volví a la casa. Toda la mañana era un agujero en mi memoria.  
Mi compañero de otro plano de existencia me saludó desde el sillón, donde estaba leyendo con las cortinas abiertas de par en par.  
“¡Buenas tardes! ¿Ya volviste de tu viaje al más allá?”

Sé que en mi casa hay un fantasma.  
Y no estoy seguro de quién es.


	4. Poesía del desvío

He aquí, mi humilde miseria, la cual me lleva a afrontar los pecados de lo desconocido y me atrapa en su corriente de sinsentidos. Una nota, una voz, algo que en el aire se pierde; y sin más, vacío.  
¿Somos nosotros producto del ser, o seremos aquello en lo que pongamos empeño? Yo solo pienso, anonadado, en las infinitas posibilidades que abre el mañana, tan grande y tan fácil de arruinar.  
¿Cuál es tu propósito, pequeño viajero? Una mota de polvo, ni más ni menos. He de reunirlas a todas, para crear la avalancha final que le dará sentido a las travesías.  
Sean advertidos, valientes divagantes, no ha de ser este el día en que la tierra los proclame. Enfrenten al todo, redúzcanse a nada. Vivan.  
¿Por cuánto tiempo puede uno divagar? Lo saben los pájaros y los espejos, omnipresentes observadores del cielo.  
Si la noche se acerca, déjala venir. Nada que hagas podrá detener su eterna danza, puesta ante nuestros ojos antes de que nosotros mismos entendiéramos la luz.  
Si el mundo es redondo, no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué más queda si no podemos soñar con el infinito?  
Verde, verde. El viento lo lleva, la tierra lo traga. El ciclo se repite. ¿Qué tanto he de sufrir antes poder entender?  
La más sutil de las canciones, el más feroz de los gritos. Todo se une, y al final nadie lo escucha.  
El aire que nos rodea es más fino que nosotros. No lo molestes, puede abandonarte.  
Tus dedos buscan, tus manos se aferran, tus brazos rodean. Tu cuerpo está solo.  
¿Cuántas veces ha tocado el suelo una gota de lluvia? Ni el cielo mismo puede llevar la cuenta. La gota se deja estar, y siempre olvida.   
¿Con cuántos errores se puede cargar, cuántas veces se puede fallar? Preguntas sin respuesta. Todos la conocen, nadie la dice en voz alta.  
La luz que vemos, un amable engaño. ¿Qué son, sino formas de protegernos de universos inentendibles?  
La mente es una sola. Quiere creer que está acompañada.   
Me siento aquí, pluma figurativa en mano, a pensar sin entender en conceptos más grandes que uno mismo. Poesía, dicen algunos, extravagancias, exclaman otros. Yo solo pienso.  
He aquí termino, un discurso fruto del desvío. Que lleva con él y a la vez le falta todo el significado que alguna vez quiso poseer.


	5. Ella

Ella vive en las montañas. No habla con nadie más que con sus amigos. Y sus amigos, claro está, no son humanos.

Puedes verla, si te asomas, acompañando a los guanacos en su eterna búsqueda de comida. Pacientemente esperando que los pumas se acerquen por su cuenta, para acariciarlos en cuanto confíen en ella.

Puedes verla, pero ella también puede verte. 

Sabe exactamente cuándo llegaste; se lo contó un chimango. Sabe que la observas, y te devuelve la mirada. Ella sabe exactamente porqué estás aquí. Se lo dicen tus ojos.   
Si estás aquí para pasear, para mirarla, o mejor aún, para ayudarla; te dejará pasar. Te enseñará cómo respetar a un animal salvaje, te mostrará cómo pisar sin lastimar ninguna planta. Te enseñará a ser como ella.  
Pero, si viniste aquí con otras intenciones, ella va a saberlo. Si anhelas un tesoro que está enterrado por una buena razón; ella te mirará con la fuerza del sol que brilla sobre el cielo, y descargará toda su ira sobre ti.  
Aquellos que se enfrentaron a ella no volvieron jamás a la montaña. No importan los trajes elegantes y los contratos pretenciosos si la misma Naturaleza está en tu contra.  
Así que ella sigue en la montaña. Cuida a sus amigos, porque ellos no pueden defenderse solos. Acepta a quienes los valoran por lo que son. Aleja a quienes sólo quieren dañarlos.

Ella no es ningún dios. Pero creo que es más humana que todo el resto de nosotros.


	6. Mi abuela es un lobo feroz

Mi abuela es un lobo feroz. Quién no ha escuchado a alguien decir eso alguna vez.  
“Mi abuela no me deja tocar sus tazas celestes.” “Si me acerco a la comida antes de que esté lista, de seguro me gano un coscorrón.” Una fuerza a quien temer; las abuelas.  
También hay quienes dicen lo contrario. “Mi abuela es un amor, siempre me dice que sí a todo.” Hay algunas que prefieren dejar caer ese rol de madres que tienen tan atornillado en el cerebro, y consentir un poco a sus nietos.  
Abuelas hay de todo tipo. Pero la mía es, literalmente, un lobo feroz.  
Cuando sale la luna, ella sale a cazar al bosque. No importa si es luna llena o no, mi abuela es feroz a todas horas. Se pasa la noche agazapada frente a las madrigueras, haciendo ruidos que atraigan la curiosidad de los conejos. Por la mañana, vuelve a la casa, cargada de comida; en buenos días trae carne fresca, y si no bolsas de frutos silvestres. Nosotros los agradecemos y los revisamos; porque la abuela no es muy buena dándose cuenta de cuáles son venenosos.  
Después de todo el ejercicio que hace de noche, por lo general duerme una larga siesta. Sus ronquidos sacuden la casa, y nosotros jugamos a bailar al son. Inclusive dejamos que algunos de nosotros toquen música en vez de limpiar, porque trabajar con un ritmo alegre siempre es más divertido. Y no hay nada que le gane en alegría a los ronquidos potentes de la abuela.  
Cuando se pone el sol, ella se despierta; se rasca el lomo y muestra todos los colmillos en un gigantesco bostezo. Nosotros estamos ahí, listos para atacarla con cepillos de dientes; porque la vieja irresponsable nunca se cepilla por su cuenta.   
Una vez limpios sus dientes, ella nos lleva a la cocina; donde nos enseña recetas nuevas cada vez que se le ocurren. Ciervos asados sazonados con salsa de moras, verduras hervidas y mezcladas con hongos. Algún que otro postre cuando es temporada de frutas dulces. La mayoría llevan como ingredientes lo que la abuela junta, pero a veces necesitamos más cosas. Cosas que nosotros probamos cuando éramos pequeños, y de las que no podíamos olvidar el sabor. Harina, azúcar, especias que no son de por aquí. Cosas que le es imposible a la abuela conseguir paseando por el bosque. Así que ella nos envuelve en muchos abrigos y nos lleva a comprar.  
Allá van esos niños; nos señalan por el camino. Los huérfanos. Los abandonados. Los monstruos. Los comentarios no duran mucho; la abuela les gruñe y ellos se callan. Más tarde siempre la vemos riéndose de lo fácil que es asustarlos.  
Compramos lo que hace falta y volvemos. Ya nadie le lleva la contra a la abuela. Creo que las orejas les dan miedo.  
De vuelta en casa, preparamos la cena. La abuela come más que nadie; no es de extrañar, viendo que es tres veces más grande que todos nosotros. Luego, nos manda a juntar la mesa, y a la cama. Nosotros también nos lavamos los dientes, porque aprendimos de la mala manera que si no los cuidamos se caen.  
Antes de irse, la abuela siempre sube a saludarnos. Se asegura de que no tengamos frío; y si se lo pedimos, nos lee un cuento o dos.  
Luego se va a cazar, y nosotros dormimos tranquilos; porque sabemos que nos cuida la abuela feroz.


	7. Fuera de casa

Nunca he salido de casa.

Mamá dice que no es seguro. Papá dice que estamos bien aquí. Mis amigos piensan que no es buena idea salir.   
En todo caso, jamás he puesto un pie fuera de mi hogar.  
Claro, mi casa tampoco está tan mal. Están nuestras habitaciones, y la sala de estar, donde vivimos nosotros; y el resto de la casa es mucho más grande. Hay una cocina y un gran comedor, y muchos gimnasios, y más habitaciones para toda la gente que vive aquí. Algunos de ellos son amigos míos.  
Todos los días salgo de mi habitación. Eso siempre puedo hacerlo a menos que esté castigado. Voy al comedor y elijo que comer, y luego salgo a buscar a mis amigos.  
Por lo general encuentro a Ruth primero. Ella trabaja por aquí, como jefa de no sé qué; pero siempre tiene tiempo para divertirse. Nunca me ha dicho su edad, pero creo que es bastante joven. Después solemos recorrer la zona residencial, reclutando a los más pequeños de todas las familias que viven por aquí. Es seguro que volverían locos a sus padres si nosotros no los sacáramos a pasear.   
De ahí vamos a una de las zonas abiertas, donde suelen estar Zach, Chris y Judi. Siempre entrenando, y cada día más musculosos. Cuando les pregunto para qué quieren ser tan fuertes, se ríen y dicen que es para llevarnos a caballito. A veces incluso demuestran sus habilidades subiendo un par de niños en sus hombros y echando a correr. Nunca fallan en hacernos gritar como locos.

Hoy fue un poco distinto: Joe, otro de mis amigos, fue a visitarnos cerca de la hora de la cena. Me hizo señas para que me acercara, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y fui con él. Por lo general, Joe está muy ocupado, y sólo podemos verlo de noche.   
Aproveché la ocasión y me abalancé a agarrar una de sus piernas. Él sonrió ausentemente y me reprocho ligeramente.  
"Lixr, ya eres un niño grande; no deberías andar atacando así a los mayores." Su tono era más simpático que otra cosa, así que le dirigí una sonrisa pícara.   
El decidió ignorar mis malos modales para concentrarse en cosas más importantes -típico de Joe-.  
"Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor. Ha llegado una nueva familia, pero nos tienen algo de miedo. ¿Crees que tus padres te dejen salir a ayudarnos?"

Me quedé boquiabierto. ¿Yo? ¡¿Salir?!  
Era una oportunidad de oro. Así que hice lo obvio:  
"¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro de que no van a molestarse."  
Si Joe vio la mentira en mis ojos, no dijo nada. Se limitó a darme la mano y guiarme por la conocida zona residencial, y luego por zonas no tan conocidas.  
En el camino vi a mucha gente. Algunos eran familias, como mis padres y yo; y otros eran muy parecidos entre sí y usaban uniformes como Ruth.   
En un momento llegamos a una habitación muy grande, con un montón de autos y máquinas adentro; y una gigante pared de metal. Joe mi indicó que subiera a uno de los autos, donde habían más personas con uniforme.   
Uno de ellos me miró de arriba a abajo, y luego se dirigió a Joe.  
"¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea llevar a uno de los... pequeños, jefe?   
Joe sacudió su mano frente a su cara, como si alguien hubiera soltado un gas desagradable.  
"No hay problema, cabo, es un amiguito. Puede que la familia confíe más en él que en nosotros."  
'Cabo' no dijo más, e hizo unas maniobras con varias palancas que pusieron el auto en movimiento.  
Frente a mis ojos asombrados, la pared de metal se movió, y se separó del piso dejando suficiente espacio como para que pasáramos. Pero lo que más me interesó fue el exterior.

Dentro de casa, todo es gris. Cemento, dijo Zach. Todo está hecho de esa misma sustancia, e iluminado con electricidad artificial. Todas las habitaciones se parecen entre sí.   
Afuera, sucede algo parecido. Todo se parece entre sí; pero yo nunca lo había visto.  
Mientras andábamos, señalé una y mil cosas a Joe; quien estaba bastante ocupado tratando de que no me cayera por la ventana. Hice que me hablara de pasto, árboles, tierra y nubes. Pregunté por todos los ruidos que lograba escuchar sobre el rugido del motor, y Joe me respondió con paciencia. 'Cabo' no paraba de resoplar, pero al cabo de un rato también comenzó a explicarme cosas. Creo que hice un nuevo amigo.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo, me quedé boquiabierto. ¡Era mi casa!  
O mi primera casa, al menos.  
Frente a nosotros había una estructura de un material rocoso, recubierta por un montón de esferas luminosas. En un costado habían un par de personas mirando una pequeña puerta, como si estuvieran considerando cómo tocar para que quien estuviera adentro respondiera.  
Me reí y fui hacia allá. Hacía mucho que no veía una puerta como esa, pero todavía recordaba cómo se abrían.   
Las personas que estaba allí me saludaron y se apartaron un poco, como sabiendo que quería un poco de espacio para trabajar. Les hice una seña que Ruth me había enseñado que significa 'esperen', y toqué la puertita con la otra mano.  
Inmediatamente, se escuchó un click, y la puerta se abrió para revelar a alguien muy parecido a mí. 

En un principio, parecía no tener muchas ganas de salir, pero cuando me vio, dio un par de pasos cautelosos hacia afuera.

Extendí una mano con seis largos apéndices, y otra mano igual de verde la tomó. Le sonreí con una de mis tres bocas, y él pestañeó; uno de todos los seis ojos a la vez.  
Salí con él y saludé al pasar a Joe. Él me dedicó un 'pulgares arriba' (sea lo que sea un pulgar) y nos guió adonde sería, ya conocida para mí, y nueva para el alien recién llegado; nuestra casa.


	8. Carta de (des)amor

Cómo escribir de desamor.  
Cómo hablar tan mal de una persona que te ha hecho tanto bien; y cómo perdonar tan fácil a una persona que te ha llevado de paseo por el infierno. Lo más difícil es cuando ambos son la misma persona.  
Cómo borrar fotos viejas, si nuestras sonrisas se ven tan sinceras. Cómo tirar cosas tuyas, cuando yo las compré pensando en tí. Cómo descartar recuerdos cuando me causan a la vez tanta felicidad y tanta pena.   
Hablo desde mi experiencia, como ya sabes. Y por mucho daño que nos hayamos causado, nunca te deseé ningún mal. Así que te dedico esta carta. Para ayudarte como no supe hacerlo hace tiempo.  
Si ha de tocarte volver a romper con alguien; si con otra tienes el mismo destino que conmigo; te deseo suerte. Sé que al principio duele, pero es mejor deshacerse de lo malo lo antes posible.   
Primero que nada, piensa en todo lo que hicieron juntos. Recuerda tardes de paseos, noches de aventuras, mañanas de cariños. Recuerda cómo podías ver tu amor reflejado en sus ojos. Guarda ese recuerdo. Vas a atesorarlo más adelante.  
Esta parte no va a gustarte: Sufre por un tiempo. Es importante dejar que nuestro corazón se parta en dos, para dejarlo sanar correctamente. Explora tu miseria, y reinvéntate.   
Una vez ordenados en el piso los fragmentos, recoge las partes que más te gustan y empieza de cero. Un giño, un salto, un mirada significativa. Abrazos, siestas, manos curiosas. Necesitarás un buen pegamento, y algo de paciencia.  
Más tarde, mírate a tí mismo. Puede que el reflejo te mire feo, pero déjalo ser. Como tú, aún no está listo. Se siente demasiado triste. ¿Dedícale una sonrisa, quieres?  
Una vez que hayas logrado que el que está detrás del espejo te devuelva la sonrisa, prueba hacer reír a alguien más. Cuéntale un chiste malo a tu mamá, molesta un poco a tus amigos, mira videos de gatitos. Te prometo que te hará sentir mejor.

Tomará un tiempo, pero un día volverás a casa y verás que no estuviste triste en todo el día. Que ni una vez pensaste en ella; y que ahora que la recordaste, no te sientes particularmente mal.  
Ese día, vuelve a tus recuerdos. Examínalos bien. Descubre qué parte de ella te llevó a enamorarte; y qué fue lo que te hizo dejarla atrás. Será difícil, pero ahora ya estás mejor. Puedes hacerlo. Confío en tí.  
Encontrarás que te gustaban muchas cosas. Su sonrisa amplia, su forma de quitarse el pelo de la cara, cómo te miraba de reojo. Y también encontrarás que esas mismas cosas fueron lo que echaron todo a perder. Aprendiste a ver que su sonrisa era burlona; te ponía nervioso que ella jugueteara con su pelo todo el día, y esas miradas pasaron de mostrar afecto a gotear veneno.

En ese momento te alcanzará algo del dolor otra vez, pero ya has crecido. Sabes cómo lidiar con él. Así que suspira; y cuando sueltes el aire, suelta también tu apego, tu fijación. Tu manera de aferrarte a un amor que ya no te corresponde.   
Una vez más, te resultará una experiencia más bien desagradable. A nadie le gusta renunciar a algo que fue una parte importante de ellos mismos. Pero tienes que aprender a mirarlo con otros ojos.  
Esas tardes de pasiones, recuérdalas y diviértete. Todos los males causados, recíbelos con una sonrisa. Y a los bienes también. Porque esto fue, como todo en la vida, una experiencia. Buena o mala, debes poder recordarla sin ponerte triste otra vez.

¡Y mírate, ya estás casi listo! Sólo voy a darte un consejo más. Por mucho que te haya costado sanar; por muy mal que te haya ido en la relación. Recuerda que ella fue tu amiga alguna vez. Ella también está sufriendo, igual que tú.  
No puedo forzarte a seguir este último paso. Hay demasiado azar involucrado. Pero, si lamentas haber perdido una buena amiga; si sientes que hubo cosas que no estuvieron tan mal; si piensas, desde el fondo de tu corazón, que ambos merecen otra oportunidad; yo te digo esto: Llámala. Habla con ella. Piensen en lo que ambos hicieron, en cuánto sufrieron, en cuánto disfrutaron. Ayúdense el uno al otro. Sanen más rápido.  
Tal vez puedan volver a ser amigos. Tal vez algo más. Tal vez no. Yo te sugiero que lo intentes.

Y si alguna vez, otra chica te ofrece su corazón, tú le ofreces el tuyo, y ambos se dañan; puedes volver a leer esta carta. A mí nunca me molestó ayudarte.

Y así como ahora nosotros estamos mejor, espero que ustedes dos logren un equilibrio.


	9. Habla

No lo ves, allí?   
El trata de contarnos su historia.  
Nos habla de jaulas de espinas, y nosotros sólo vemos rosas.  
Habla de una ciudad destruida, pero ¿cómo verla cuando sólo quedan ruinas?  
Habla de esperanza perdida,   
en el fondo de algún cofre escondida.  
Y nos habla de cómo nos cuenta;   
narra de cómo comparte sus penas.  
Y nosotros lo miramos sin ver, sin entender, y sólo sonreímos frente a su dolor.  
Niño de alma vieja,   
ya sin alegría en sus ojos,   
habla y habla y habla.


	10. En un sueño

¿Conoces esa sensación?   
Esa que reside en los sueños.  
La certeza de que todo existe por una razón, que está a un salto y un paso de nuestro entendimiento. Que todo sucede por su cuenta, pero aun así tú tienes el control.  
Cuando el sueño llega, te habla despacio, se acerca con cuidado, te envuelve con cariño. Te lleva consigo, y tú lo sigues tan contento. Puedes vivir vidas que no son tuyas, prestadas a ti durante un momento de simpatía colectiva. Puedes viajar a lugares que no existen, que tu interior crea tan amablemente para ti.  
Y puede, oh que el sueño no lo permita, puede que conozcas a alguien.  
Alguien que te llame la atención. Alguien que sólo existe, parte como todo de un invento de tu propia mente. Alguien que te conoce tanto como tú te conoces a ti mismo. Y alguien que, por más que protestes y patalees, no podrás ver más que durante unos minutos.  
Tal vez valga la pena, dirán algunos. El conocer a esa persona. Pasar el rato con ella; extender minutos en horas aparentes. Desdibujar la línea entre cierto y falso, dejarse llevar por lo irreal del momento.   
Al final, habrá sido en vano. Todo sueño ha de llegar a su fin, incluso aquellos que aparentan más un paraíso que un inconsciente. La fantasía se desvanece, ese mundo desaparece; y esa persona que conociste no podrá ser más que un agridulce recuerdo.   
Tal vez pienses en ella día y noche, esperando en vano que te visite por tan sólo una noche más. 

Y qué es peor que recordar; cuando sólo conociste el verdadero amor en un sueño.


	11. El clima

Últimamente, el clima ha estado muy loco.  
Tormentas eléctricas en invierno, huracanes dando vueltas en círculos, ríos secos y ríos desbordados. Problemas por todos lados.  
Si preguntas a qué se debe, te dirán un montón de cosas. El calentamiento global, fenómenos extraños, el efecto del hombre sobre el planeta. Tienen razón en una sola.  
Es culpa de los hombres.  
O mejor dicho, de una sola persona, que un día como cualquiera, cometió un error que parecería inocente a primera vista.

Yo he vivido siempre con este clima amenazador, que se cierne sobre todos aquellos que viven en la Tierra. Me cuentan acerca de épocas en las que esto no era así, tiempos en que uno podía salir a tomar sol sin tener que llevar paraguas para protegerse de la ventisca que aparecería sin aviso. Gente que anhela volver a cuando todo era más simple, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo. Cuando el clima estaba bajo control.  
Un día, comandado por mi despiadada maestra, había ido a la biblioteca de la ciudad, peleando contra la segunda nevada del verano para abrirme paso al edificio lleno de libros viejos. "Quiero que elijan un libro de Geografía para trabajar."; nos dijo. "Libros reales, papel y tapa dura. Los espero el próximo miércoles."  
Así que aquí estaba yo, congelándome el trasero, revisando estanterías llenas de polvo en el sector aproximado que me había señalado la bibliotecaria.  
Un tomo tras otro, todos iguales, todos aburridos. Letras pequeñas e ilustraciones de colores saturados. Un asco.  
Si voy a tener que hacerme con una de estas cosas, me dije, va a ser la mejor disponible. Nada de estos libritos de primaria.

Tuve que revisar las estanterías tres veces, y luego robar una escalera para alcanzar el premio que avisté: Un libro antiquísimo, con una tapa de cuero, páginas amarillas y casi más grueso que mi brazo. Me tambaleé con mi nueva adquisición hasta una de las mesitas dispuestas para la lectura, y lo dejé caer sobre ella. El ruido sordo que produjo retumbó en toda la biblioteca vacía.  
Me senté, deleitado, y abrí la primera página. Una introducción escrita a mano, con una ilegible letra cursiva. Muy lindo, pero no iba a molestarme en leer eso. Pasé de largo.  
En las páginas, había dibujos de mapas. Verdaderos mapas, en tinta sobre pergamino, con trazos finos y expertos que detallaban tierra, agua, límites y coordenadas. Ojeé el resto. Por su grosor, debía haber un mapa de cada parte del mundo aquí.

Busqué por un rato, y encontré un mapa de mi provincia. Todas las figuras coincidían, pero había algo que no: Los nombres.  
Adonde una vez estuvieron escritos a mano y prolijamente los nombres de todas las ciudades, estaban tachonados y escritos por encima, con apodos ridículos, como villa-aburrido y no-vacaciones-landia.  
Distinguí el puntito donde mi ciudad natal estaría, también vandalizado. Me molesté bastante. ¿Quién se había tomado el trabajo de rayar todos y cada uno de los nombres en los mapas?  
Decidido, saqué mi corrector y borré la obra de dicho vándalo, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de las líneas del dibujo. Una vez satisfecho, saqué un marcador negro (lo más cercano al color de la tinta que tenía), y escribí el nombre correcto sobre mi ciudad.  
Apenas terminé, percibí algo raro. Es como si algo hubiera estado en mi conciencia, apenas haciéndose notar, y ahora se hubiera ido.  
El ruido.  
La tormenta de nieve ya no hacía ruido.

Eso era sumamente extraño. Una de las pocas cosas que podíamos predecir del clima es que la nieve siempre duraba por lo menos un par de días, y ésta acababa de empezar esta mañana. Era muy pronto para que se hubiera acabado.  
Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada, imitando a la desconcertada bibliotecaria.  
Afuera, donde tendría que estar rugiendo el viento contra la puerta, estaba tranquilo; los últimos rastros de nieve derritiéndose bajo el sol. Un verdadero sol, calentito, como tendría que ser en verano.

Ignoré a toda la gente que se había reunido boquiabierta ante el repentino cambio. Por primera vez en años, el clima correspondía con su estación.  
Corrí adentro otra vez, y prácticamente me lancé sobre el libro. Volví hasta el principio, donde la introducción estaba plasmada en la hoja.  
Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para entender la compacta cursiva que la componía.

"He aquí de nos, nuestra obra maestra. La culminación del trabajo de los hombres durante siglos.  
Damos en el presente, y para todos aquellos que busquen conocimiento, la sabiduría de los nombres de la Tierra.  
Han de saber, curiosos, que no es carga ligera la que aquí se lleva; pues los nombres son algo poderoso. Si hubieran de perderse, se perdería también todo el control que nos otorgan."

Alcé la vista. Afuera, aún brillaba el sol. Y también brillaba el nombre, escrito en tinta fresca, que yo devolví a su lugar.  
Recuperé el nombre.

_Recuperé el control._


	12. Tomando la casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de La Casa Tomada de Julio Cortázar. (hay que leer ese cuento antes.)
> 
> > http://ciudadseva.com/texto/casa-tomada/

Me gusta la casa. Guarda recuerdos de toda mi existencia. Es antigua y espaciosa. Y es mía.

Sí, es mía, pero a nadie parece importarle. La gente va y viene, entra y sale cuando se le place, incluso se sientan y se quedan a vivir en la casa. En mi casa.  
Para mí, es inaceptable. ¿Quién les dió permiso para vivir aquí? Yo no, de seguro.  
Así que me aseguraba de hacerles notar que yo estaba ahí. Tiraba cosas de sus lugares, susurraba en los oídos de los que pasaran cerca mío; me aseguraba que una vez que alguien enfermaba en la casa, éste muriera rápido.  
La gente sabía que yo estaba ahí. Me temían, y advertían a sus hijos sobre mí.  
Pero nunca dejaron la casa.

Lo malo, es que la casa es tan grande. Podrían vivir ocho personas sin estorbarse. Y siempre estaba llena.  
Siempre con gente. Siempre adultos, viejos y niños. Siempre familias enteras.  
Eran demasiado para mí. No podía lidiar con tanto. Así que los dejaba estar. Yo me escondía en las esquinas y dormía hasta que esas familias se fueran y llegaran otras nuevas. Pero siempre tanta gente. Me desquiciaba.

Una vez, me desperté, y la casa estaba vacía.  
Me sorprendí mucho, así que dejé mi rincón y exploré el resto de la casa.

Me corrijo: La casa estaba casi vacía.  
Habían dos personas. Sólo dos. Una tejiendo, la otra leyendo.  
"Esto será fácil." Me dije. "Demasiado fácil."  
Esperé a que uno se levantara y se acercara a la puerta de roble.  
De inmediato, tiré una de las sillas ornamentadas sobre la alfombra. No era mía, no me importaba. Me asomé al pasillo, y me puse a hablar en voz alta. No dije nada demasiado coherente, de todas formas el humano no podría escucharme bien desde tan lejos.  
Éste se había quedado congelado frente a la puerta. Su cara mostraba más que nada terror, pero también algo más... Resignación. Tal vez algo de tristeza.  
Cerró la puerta, le echó llave y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

No podía creerlo. Ese humano, inferior en todos los sentidos, se atrevía a ignorarme como si no fuera más que una.... ¡¿inconveniencia?!  
No iba a permitirlo.  
Más tarde, minutos o días, quien sabe, me dirigí hacia el pasillo que llevaba al living. ¿Este torpe pensaba que una simple puerta podía detenerme? La atravesé sin problemas. Escuché cómo los dos humanos salían corriendo de sus habitaciones, y me deleité. Continué caminando, haciendo todo el ruido posible.  
Para cuando llegué al living, esos inquilinos indeseables ya estaban afuera, encerrándose en el zaguán. Y yo estaba aquí. En la casa.  
Por fin la casa volvía a ser sólo para mí.

Cualquier humano que se acercara mucho a la puerta de entrada podría escucharme reír a carcajadas.


	13. Esta noche, mi deceso

Voy a morir esta noche, y no tiene remedio.  
Debo prepararme, y estar listo para el momento.  
Voy a morir esta noche, ya lo siento venir.  
Debo decirle adiós a todos los que amo.  
Voy a morir esta noche, y no haré nada al respecto.  
Así que, por favor, cuéntame una historia así puedo descansar en paz.  
Y ahora, como todas las noches, moriré y despertaré mañana.


End file.
